


first time for everything

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doodles, Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa requested some P on P action, which is what I'm usually in the mood for anyway, thus van days blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardgturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardgturtle/gifts).



> MEGA-EDIT: Old image was eaten by imageshack, so the art below is a redo from bloody 2014.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://accio-lube.tumblr.com/post/105600901605/so-in-regards-to-this-ask-i-searched-but-couldnt)


End file.
